A continuing difficulty in today""s information-rich society is effectively communicating pertinent information to those individuals who are most interested in it. A related problem in the art is efficiently and effectively finding pertinent information. Traditionally, methods for finding pertinent information or for guiding the user to information of interest are cumbersome and often ineffective.
The present invention relates to a system and method for communicating information relating to a network resource. Some of the systems and methods disclosed herein can be used for finding, presenting and/or communicating useful and relevant information, including methods relating to guiding individuals to places of interest, and methods relating to the presentation of information that is pertinent to a particular individual""s interests or situation.
In one embodiment, the present invention relates to a client computer that is operated by a user and that is connected to a network having a first web server, a second web server, and a supplemental information server. In some embodiments, the client computer is configured to: (a) execute a web browser application, wherein the web browser application has a web browser application window that is displayed on a display screen associated with the computer, wherein the web browser application window includes within it (1) a primary web browser window and also (2) a secondary window, wherein both of these windows are displayed simultaneously and are integrated into the web browser application window; and (b) execute a supplemental information program, wherein the supplemental information program interfaces with the web browser application that is executing on the client computer, and wherein the supplemental information program is configured to interface with the web browser application. Additional embodiments and features, and the nature of the present invention may be more clearly understood by